


The Jock and the Swimmer

by Cadoan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, High School, M/M, Male Slash, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the star of the swimming team and also in a relationship with Teyla. One day, Ronon the football player arrives at his school and John's whole world is turned up side down. Ronon/John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write a High school AU with my favourite slash on SGA: Ronon and John. I hope you enjoy!

Present day

John slammed the door shut, his chest heaving violently. He turned around and leaned his back heavily onto it, his head swimming. His whole body was burning, every nerve end on fire.

“Shit, shit, shitshitshit…”

He moved his hand to his lips, touching them carefully, almost absentmindedly. They were still tingling from the kiss. John slid his eyes shut and his brain relived the moments that had just passed; the hot mouth on his, the big, rough hands at his neck, fingers scraping through his hair. Those hands all over him, under his shirt, touching him, making him shiver with lust-  
When he realized where his mind was taking him he stood up abruptly, shaking his head violently. He used his hands to push himself off the door and marched over to his bed. Uttering a frustrated sound he kicked the trashcan between his bed and desk before sitting heavily on his bed. He hid his face in his hands and groaned. When the fuck did this happen? How the fuck did this happen? John sighed heavily.

“One month,” he muttered. “One fucking month…”

 

One month earlier  
“Hey, who is that?”

John felt a sharp elbow in his side. He winced and looked up at the owner of the elbow, scowling.

“Rodney, what do you want?”

His classmate made a motion to his left. John followed with his eyes.

“What?” John just saw the mass of people moving throughout the cafeteria.  
Rodney pointed.

“Him. There. Who’s that?” John looked at Rodney again who scowled back at him, pointing.

“There!”

John rolled his eyes and looked again.

“Who? The big guy?” John could see Rodney nodding in the corner of his eye. Rodney was talking about, what looked like, a really tall, muscular guy standing quite a far bit away. He was too far away for John to see his face properly, but he could see that the guy was sporting a big mane of dread locks. He looked weirdly exotic in a good way, although a little like he was out of place.

“I don’t recognize him,” John said after a while. “Maybe he’s new?”  
Rodney nodded thoughtfully. 

“He must be. He looks like a kind of person that won’t go unnoticed. I had remembered him if I’d seen him before, my memory is impeccable.” Rodney made a face and continued talking. “I bet he’s a douche bag jock.”

John moved his eyes from the guy to Rodney, looking slightly irritated.

“Hey, don’t judge. Am I a jock and a douche bag?” 

Rodney looked slightly ashamed of himself.

“No, I didn’t mean-“

“Forget it Rodney, I know you didn’t mean it like that.” John made a dismissive gesture with his hand and looked back down at the textbook he had been studying from when his friend had interrupted him. ‘English Literature’, the book said. John’s head was once again filled with the names, birthday and days of death of old writers that he had do memorize for the next test. They went silent for a moment before Rodney spoke again. 

“I wonder what he’s like.”

John shrugged, not looking up from his book.

“I don’t know.”

“I’d like to find out what he’s like.

“Go over there and ask him then.”

“Nah. That would just be-”

“Extremely weird and socially awkward?” John said, looking smugly at Rodney. Rodney scowled at him.

“You two are such cowards.” Teyla, John’s girlfriend of a little over a year, looked at them and sighed. Their talking had apparently disturbed her, taken focus from the latin text she was in the means of translating. “You are not going to find anything out by sitting here gossiping.” She adopted a determined facial expression and John sucked in air through his nose. He knew what that face meant. He reached out to grab her arm, but she stood up and shrugged him off. 

“Teyla-!” he called after her, but she ignored him, starting to head over to the big guy.

“She’s not really..?” Rodney’s eyes were wide as he followed Teyla with his gaze. John nodded and sighed.

“Yeah, she is.”

From a distance, they could see Teyla tapping the big guy’s shoulder, making him turn around. John couldn’t really see his facial expression clearly from over where he was sitting, but he could definitely see the wide smile that crept onto the guy’s face after a while. Teyla and the new one talked for a while before she made a gesture with her hand towards then. The big guy looked over at them and nodded. He said something and Teyla turned around. She started to walk back towards the table and the big guy followed in her tracks. 

“She’s not really..?” Rodney mimicked himself from a few minutes ago. John rubbed his hand over his face.

“Yeah, she is.”

Soon, Teyla and the new guy were at the table John and Rodney were sitting at. She made a sweeping motion towards the table.

“This is John-“ she said and tilted her head first towards John, then Rodney.. “-and this is Rodney.” 

The stranger smiled widely and extended his hand. John shook it.

“I’m Ronon. Ronon Dex. I just moved here.” The newcomer’s voice was deep and raspy, and John thought for a second that he was faking it, because no way someone can look like that and “speak” exactly the part. John scratched his head and smiled crookedly.

“Nice to meet you, Rono-”

“You’re into sports, right?” Rodney interrupted John before he could finish his sentence and introduce himself. Ronon turned to look at Rodney.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m a quarterback.”

Rodney snorted and rolled his eyes. Ronon’s eyebrow shot upwards towards his hair line, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Excuse me?” 

Rodney swallowed and looked incredibly uncomfortable. He started to fidget nervously with the pen he was holding in his hand.

“Oh, no- nothing, I just-”

“We were just talking about sports when you two were coming over here,” John explained, coming to the rescue. Ronon continued to look at Rodney as if he didn’t quite buy it. Rodney sunk lower into his seat. Eventually, the guy moved away his attention from Rodney and started looking at John instead.

“Are you into sports, John?”

John smiled and scratched the back of his head.

“I’m a fairly decent swimmer.”

Teyla sat down next to John and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Decent? He’s the star of the swimming team.”

“Really?” The big guy looked impressed.

John shrugged his shoulders.

“Well… I don’t know about that…”

“Don’t be modest John! You’re the star of the swimming team and you know it!” Rodney piqued up again. 

“Oh, just be quiet, Rodney.” John rolled his eyes at Rodney before looking back at Ronon. John’s stomach made a tiny flip at the way Ronon was looking at him. The tall football player was looking at him intently, his eyes dark, a strange expression on his face. John cleared his throat.

“You said you just moved here?”

Ronon looked at him with that strange expression for a few seconds more before the look completely disappeared from his face. He smiled a little.

“Yeah. Moved here from Iowa.” As he spoke, he uncrossed his arms, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

“You don’t sound like you’re from Iowa,” Rodney said in his usual manner, almost as if he doubted what Ronon just had said.

“I come from Hawaii originally,” Ronon stated matter-of-factly. 

“You’re welcome to sit with us if you want to,” Teyla offered. 

“Thanks, but there’s someplace I need to be,” Ronon said. He looked at each one of the group in turn, but he didn’t speak until he was holding John’s gaze. “It was nice to meet you.”

John opened his mouth to answer, but Teyla spoke before he was able to.

“It was nice to meet you to, Ronon.” Instead of speaking, John just nodded awkwardly.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” the big guy spoke before he turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

A little less than one month ago

John met Ronon a few days later, in the school locker room. John was on his way to swim a few laps even though he didn’t really need to. Swimming season was on a hiatus at the moment, but he always became restless when he didn’t activate himself. So, leaving Rodney alone with Teyla to do their group assignment he put on some grey training slacks, grabbed his sport bag and headed for the school swimming facilities. No, it wasn’t really as he’d left them to do all the work; Rodney had banned him from the room since he was almost climbing the walls out of boredome. Thankfully he was out of there and he was looking forward to doing a few laps in the pool, not really having to think about anything else. Coming into the locker room and finding it empty he chose a random locker and started to change into his swimming trunks. He put on the small blue swimming pants (no, they were not a pair of speedos, they were competitive swimming trunks and they needed to be that tiny because the friction in the water and every millisecond counts, okay?) and started to chuck his slacks into the locker. He was just about to toss his pants into the locker when he heard a deep, raspy voice behind him.

“Hi.”

John turned around, still holding his pants in his hands when he did so. 

“Oh, hi.” John had to move his gaze upwards to make eye contact. The guy from a few days ago was standing in front of him, and John now really understood how big he was. He was several inches taller than John, and much, much wider as well. John smiled crookedly at him.

“Ronon, right?”

Ronon didn’t say anything for a few seconds, looking at John with that weird look in his eyes that John really couldn’t place before saying anything.

“Yeah. John?”

John nodded. It was actually a slightly weird situation running into Ronon in the locker room like this, half naked. John thought that his own body was alright – several years of competitive swimming had paid off and it showed – but John really had to give it to Ronon: the guy looked good. He looked like some kind of bronze giant standing there with a white towel wrapped around his hips and you could see the explosive muscles under the skin, toned from the football playing. John guessed that he had just gotten out of the showers, because his naked chest was wet and his dreadlocks, held back by some kind of rubber band, was dripping water down onto his shoulders. 

“You didn’t tell me you swim?” John half stated, half asked as he turned around to toss his pants into the locker, closing it. He looked over his shoulder at Ronon, who shrugged his shoulders. 

“I do it from time to time. Coach wants us to train our muscles in different ways so we get stamina, not just explosive power. Swimming’s a good way of doing it.”

John locked the locker and turned towards Ronon again, who had sat down on the bench and also started to put on a black t-shirt.

“It’s a shame I missed you. We should swim together sometime.” 

Ronon pulled the shirt over his head and looked at John, smiling a little. He took his dread locks out of his t-shirt and put the big “ponytail” on his back as he spoke.

“I’ll just look bad, swimming with the star of the team.”

John made a dismissive gesture and frowned jokingly.

“Rodney was exaggerating, honestly. It’s the competition that’s crap.”

Ronon laughed, a deep rumbling laugh, as he put on a shark tooth necklace.

“Sure, you’ve got me convinced. Let’s exchange numbers and we’ll meet up so I can kick your ass.”

John laughed and put up his hands in defeat.

“Hey, I didn’t say you’d kick my ass!”

Ronon smiled widely and reached into his locker, pulling out a black iPhone.

“Here. Put your number in and I’ll call you.” He gave the phone to John, who put in his number and handed it back. “Thanks.” Ronon placed the phone on the bench and started to pull on his jeans. “See you around, John.”

“Yeah, you too, Ronon.”

They nodded at each other and John grabbed his towel and headed for the showers.

-

John got a text the next day from a number he’d never seen before. He was sitting in his dorm room and was once again burying his head in text books about English literature when his phone started vibrating. He sighed, because his first thought was that it was Teyla texting him again nagging him about god knows what, or that it was Rodney, who always seemed to spam him the second he finally sat down to study. He ignored the text, and he had just forgotten about it when his phone vibrated again. He frowned and closed the book he had in his lap, reaching for his phone. Unlocking it, he saw that he had three missed calls, all from Teyla, and one new text message. Ignoring the calls he looked at the message. It was a short message, only one question:

_Wanna go swimming?_

John furrowed his brows as he looked at the words. Who, who didn’t have his number, would ask him to go swimming? He had the whole team’s and coaches’ numbers, so unless someone had changed their number without telling the rest of the team, it was someone outside the team who asked about joining for a swim. John typed “Who is it?” and was just about to press send when the little icon saying that the other person was typing popped up. His finger hovered over the “send” button as he waited for the other person to finish typing.

_It’s Ronon by the way_

John’s slightly confused facial expressions immediately disappeared as pictures from yesterday in the locker room flashed through his mind. Erasing the unsent message he wrote a new one.

_Doing school work, completely swamped_

The response came almost instantly.

_Studying is boring. I was thinking about going to the pool right now_

John looked at the open books before him and scratched his head. He really should prepare for the big test coming up in a few days. Shrugging his shoulder as if saying “what are you going to do about it” he leaned back into the chair he was seated on and picked up his phone.

_See you in the locker room in half an hour._

He could study later. Yeah.   
Three hours later, John and Ronon were heading into the showers. John felt relieved and free, as he always did during and directly after swimming. They had spent a couple of hours swimming laps back and forth and John was impressed by Ronon: hadn’t he had all that muscle mass to drag around he could’ve had given John a run for his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter and not really that much happening. I am also terribly sorry for the extreme delay on this chapter, I am awful. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more chapter already written, so stay posted!


End file.
